Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood is a main character and a former hybrid who played for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He was a werewolf and he became the first successful hybrid of Klaus's bloodline. He is currently an untriggered werewolf after his death and resurrection in Home. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who is also a Werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse which turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both his best friend; Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, at least until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Initially after becoming a hybrid, he was extremely grateful to Klaus for taking away his pain of turning every month. However, he soon becomes angered at the prospect of being sired to him after he bites his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. He manages to break the sire bond and continued to help other hybrids break the curse of being sired. This came at a price once Klaus found out about his actions, as Klaus murdered his mother and last remaining family member. Since then, he swore revenge on Klaus for his actions. He had an on-and-off relationship with Vicki Donovan until her death and after he triggered his werewolf curse, starts to fall for Caroline Forbes after she helps him on a Full Moon, despite her relationship with his best friend Matt Donovan at the time. His relationship with Caroline has gone through the rocks over the series yet it fell apart after he chose to avenge his mother in favor of staying in college and being with her. After a failed attempt to kill Klaus and Hayley's child, he was imprisoned in The Garden until released by Rebekah as a "parting gift" and in 500 Years of Solitude''returns to Mystic Falls. He later grew suspicious about the relationship between Nadia and Matt, leading to the discovery that Katherine was, in fact, inhabiting Elena's body without anybody realizing. In ''Man on Fire, Tyler became possessed by Julian, a Traveler. It was similar to how Katherine possessed Elena and became a Passenger in Elena's body. His control over his own later resurfaces without the Travelers realizing, allowing Tyler to uncover what they were planning: the eradication of Spirit magic and all that Witches ever created through it; he ultimately escapes and quickly relayed what he learned to his friends. After the Travelers used the Body Sealing Spell on Tyler, Julian got permanent control of Tyler's body and due to Markos destroying the Traveler's Knife that was needed to remove Passengers, Julian could not be banished. Later, Julian was captured by the Travelers and they brought Julian to Mystic Falls, where they had cast a spell that can undo any magic, including vampirism. Thus, when Julian entered Mystic Falls, he lost Tyler's vampirism and they both died, because vampirism was what kept them alive. Tyler, ended up on the Other Side, but thanks to Bonnie's sacrifice, he was able to come back to life and he discovered that he was no longer a hybrid. At the beginning of the sixth season, Tyler is seen struggling to maintain his composure in order to prevent his werewolf gene from being triggered once again. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family.